Falling in Love With You
by TheRealKira
Summary: Arthur always hated the dumb jocks at his school. They treated him like dirt because he had different preferences than most of the other males at their school. Yet, after actually talking to one of the jocks, he starts falling in love with the boy known as "The Hero" Title Subject to change when I can think of something good!


**A/N Hello, everyone, it's been a long time since I've really done the Hetalia thing, but recently I've gotten really into it again. There's going to be a lot of homophobia throughout the story, and Alfred is going to be an asshole to Arthur quite a bit. I hope you enjoy, and remember to favourite, follow and review! **

All that Arthur wanted was a nice quiet place to read in the big field in his neighborhood. All he had wanted was to enjoy the last of the warm summer weather before the spring winds blew in and made it impossible to enjoy the simple pleasure of reading outside. More than anything, though, he wanted to be alone (something that doesn't happen much when you had four younger brothers) Of course, the universe had other plans for Arthur.

He would have been fine if a small group of children joined him, or a girl and her friend came talking quite loudly about how hot the boys in their school were, or even if a young couple came over there and right away started sticking their tongue down each others throats. Sadly, it was none of the above people. Seeing how the universe was obviously against Arthur that fine day, instead he was greeted by a bunch of idiotic, screaming jocks.

"Okay, guys, school starts in a week, and even though you guys are already on the team, we need to make sure none of your football skills became rusty throughout the break" One of them said. Arthur didn't even need to look up from his book to know who it was. Alfred Jones, better known to most of the school as "the Captain" or "The Hero" the name "The Captain" streamed from the fact that in his first year at their school he managed to become the captain of four sports teams, and by the end of his second year, he was the captain of about seven. "The Hero" came from his tendency to apparently swoop in at the last few seconds of a sports game, and save their team from loosing.

Aside from his great sports skills, Alfred topped his school in all science and math classes, and was also extreamly good looking and popular. Of course, Alfred did have his flaws, he was only human after all. For example, he was an obnoxious asshole; Arthur had no idea how any one could stand to spend five minutes with such a prick. Not only that, but Alfred had a gain of friends that liked to spend their time using homophobic language towards Arthur, and they also liked to beat him up for things he couldn't control

.  
Arthur shook his head and tried to concentrate back on his book instead of assholes like them. It didn't take long before he realized there was no way he was going to be able to get any reading with the football guys there, but just before he was about to pack up his things and go find a quieter area, a football soared through the air and hit him on the head

"Great job" an un-named jock muttered "Now the faggot has our football"

Arthur tensed up but stayed quiet, they were just names, nothing that could hurt him. He had been called much worse before, and honestly, why would it really matter if the football team called him names like that? It's not like they were actually his friends or anything.

Another one of the teens walked over to Arthur. "Why don't you get out of our field?" he spat

"Please, can you bloody idiots even spell field? You can't claim something as yours if you can't spell it. Anyways, it's not like you own the field and I was here before you, so if anyone will be leaving, I suggest that it would be the ten or so of you." Arthur told him in his most intimidating voice.

"Look, faggot" 'The Captain' said coming up to Arthur. "I don't know what you're up to, but I 'm trying to get my boys back into shape for the new season, so I suggest you get out of here and go read your gay-ass book somewhere else. Kay?"

"No! why the hell would I leave for you? You're a bloody git and deserve to be put in your place once in a while. I also suggest you stop with the homophobic hate slurs seeing how we happen to live in a place where it's more than accepted for me to like other gentlemen, so why does it matter if I am homosexual?"

"Because," Alfred spat looking Arthur directly in the eyes "You're a fucking queer"


End file.
